grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Yellow Diamond
Yellow Diamond is one of the Diamonds of the Great Diamond Authority the leaders of the Gem race, running the Yellow Court of Military and Colonization and oversees Gem production on Homeworld. As a Diamond, she is considered one of the most dangerous enemies in the cosmos. Appearance As one of the rulers of Homeworld, Yellow Diamond has a massive size, her height dwarfing almost all other gems. She has black markings around her eyes, bright yellow eyes with diamond-shaped pupils and black eyebrows, and short, helmet-like bob yellow hair with two spiked tips. Her gemstone is located in the center of her chest. Yellow Diamond wears a dark yellow and olive bodysuit, a yellow coat with enormous shoulder pads and a cutout for her gemstone, yellow gloves, and olive-yellow, high-heeled boots. It can be assumed that Yellow wears a long overcoat that hangs past her knees when she is on Homeworld, but she wears a short yellow tailcoat-like attire when she is traveling. Personality Yellow Diamond is shown to be a logical and rational person, especially when it involves military action and when fighting. Not letting her emotions get the best of her during battle and always keeping her calm. Though every now and then she shows herself to be vindictive and quick to anger. She is a down-to-business attitude, and wants to get straight to the point of things in a conversation. Though that doesn't mean she's entirely cold, as she has had her moments being caring when it comes to her sisters, most shown with Blue Diamond in some ways, her own Pearl, and Pink Diamond back in the day. Though after Pink's shattering, while her personality is the same, it reality she holds her negative emotions deeply and is haunted and full of regret over her death, believing herself to be at fault. Wanting to destroy the earth and anything reminding her just so she doesn't feel the pain. In the present her personality is more or less the same, with the only thing that can maker her happy is either Blue or a good fight. When Homeworld is invaded she gets ready to save the colonies and also wishes to protect Blue if it comes down to it. Biography Ancient Past Eons ago, Yellow Diamond would be born and would become the leader of the Yellow Court, being in charge of the Yellow Court and lead the armies of Homeworld. Gathering the respect of her Gem kind and would have a close relationship with Blue Diamond alongside Yellow Pearl. When Pink Diamond was born, the four Diamonds would often be together, usually whenever Pink threw a party in celebration of their conquests. Her and Blue sometimes watching Pink sing a song in a pool and guessing what she sung. Yellow finding her the only one to make her laugh but would be very strict with her. Her and Blue trying to get Pink to mature properly, which had some degree of success though not much. Yellow would also witness White at the time take Pink's first Pearl who converted it to her own. Yellow would also have Pink put in a tower whenever she did her pranks or broke a rule. Unaware that Pink would have resentment over this. Entering Earth Many years would past and one day Pink Diamond would ask for a colony of her own. While reluctant, Yellow and Blue got White Diamond to agree. Giving Pink Diamond the planet earth as her starting point. In time though Pink would grow to love the earth, but didn't wish for it to be destroyed, asking her sisters to spare it. Yellow would refuse alongside Blue where the two would be unaware at that point Pink would take on the identity known as Rose Quartz. Soon enough Pink would get in contact with them explaining about the Grimm, Yellow and Blue alongside their Pearls would then decide to visit to see if they could aid their younger sibling. During this time when the Rebellion began, Yellow would battle many rebels and more competitors as time slowly went on. She would later learn of the Special Zone and question why Pink even bothered, but didn't stop the project. Birth from Near Death Not long after, many Grimm would make their way up to the Sky Arena where Blue Diamond's entire court were under attack by the Creatures of Grimm, who all wished to destroy the Gems. Yellow would hear of this and did her best to make her way to the Sky Arena. She would soon see it crash and try to aid Blue to see if she was okay. Eventually Pink came watching nearby though not without many Grimm where both Yellow and Blue Diamond are terribly outnumbered and would try their best to fight. The Grimm Dragon and many Manticores, Geist, and Griffons coming with Blue Diamond soon about to meet her end as the Grimm Dragon readied to kill her by aiming at her Gemstone. Yellow though would see this and come to her aid and knock the dragon away. In turn though, this would cause her to fall and both Diamonds would soon do something they have never done before. They fused. From it, the first ever fusion between Diamonds was born, with Blue Pearl, Rose Quartz, and Pearl witnessing this miraculous event in awe. The fusion known as Green Diamond would soon awaken, and become confused by this. The Grimm Dragon would change that alongside the other Grimm, and from it the confusion turned into a defiant rage that would then single handily and utterly annihilate the entire Grimm army in seconds. They would then defuse in slight fear and surprise, but then became scared at what would happen if White Diamond found out. Yellow even attempting to shatter Blue Pearl until Blue Diamond convinced her not to and had Blue Pearl keep it a secret. As for White, the two knew if she found out, she would at most, bubble them for a few thousand years, but also resolved not to tell Pink Diamond as they knew she would also attempt to fuse with them, which would result in her imprisonment in the tower for eternity. The two then agreeing to forget this and decide to visit Pink to cheer them up. The two not knowing that Pink had been watching and had been excited seeing the fusion. Later on Yellow would meet with Blue and Pink where White decided to show them a new Gem to aid them in battle against the Grimm. One stronger than some of their own Gems like Jasper. Seraphinite. Under unknown circumstances the Gem would disappear and end up in Rose's army. Weapons Proposal After realizing this war was taking a mass toll on the army, Yellow soon realized something needed to be done. After her and Blue nearly dying, and thinking on Rose's army, Yellow called on White and Blue and suggested they get weapons. White would agree and the top Bismuths would be called on later to create their weapons, where she spent a long time trying to decide what to have. Eventually choosing a katana that she would later name Galaxy Storm.Choosing the fighting style known as Iaido as her main type. However, she would first end up meeting some very interesting beings before then. Dragon Training and the Elementals Pink would also discover the hidden yet powerful creatures known as 'Dragons'. Organic creatures that were rather unique and with some having various abilities more so than others. With Yellow's help, Pink Diamond would capture many of the species and have them placed in the now constructed Special Zone with the other organics, using them as Beast of Burden. The training would be tough for Yellow Diamond, having some of her own pride bruised and nearly gave up. With encouragement from Pink though, she continued on and would succeed. In fact, after the training of the Dragons the entire Diamond Authority would at last hear Pink out about the dealing with the rebels, which made her very happy. Sadly this moment would be ruined with the Accelerons arrival, making the plans to end the fighting devoid upsetting her greatly. During the war, the Diamonds would also learn about the Elementals. While uncertain how exaactly, Yellow would meet them and faced them all lasting for a bit but would lose due to not knowing much about them and their gifts and being outnumbered. This was the day a Diamond would face defeat, where Yellow thought it'd be best to destroy them. She would battle them the most out of the Diamonds, but meet Fire a lot in battle. The Rival Also unknown, Yellow would meet another organic that would have powers just like her, but wielded a stronger weapon and had underestimated him. This may have been when Rose Quartz had recruited the allied Asgardians where Yellow would meet Thor often. The two having clashed numerous times in battle where she would eventually have Galaxy Storm and use it against him. Where she would then use an unfinished technique (Lighting Arc) where it would cause an entire mountain to be cut in half. It is said their power actually bisected the land known as India, the two also (Unofficial) competing for the title of God of Thunder. And so a rivalry was born. Deal Gone Rouge: Fusion Madness Up in the Moon Base, Yellow and Blue would once more be arguing to Pink as she again brought up sparing the earth. Little did Yellow and Blue know, Pink was at her breaking point and a entity known as Bill Cipher would push her into revealing that she knew tat they fused shocking them. Though during the argument, Blue and Yellow would soon explain that they had actually been covering for her all this time, surprising Pink. Explaining that they did so otherwise White would become impatient take over the colony Pink had for the resources currently on it. Upon seeing this, Pink would attempt to hug them, but at that moment Bill struck. Using his limited powers on the 3rd dimension, he would engulf both Blue in flames harming her with Yellow who tried to help her soon next, the two Diamond in flames then forcibly fuse them to become Green Diamond once more. Yellow Pearl, Blue Pearl, and Pearl horrified alongside Pink Diamond, with Bill then controlling Green and 'poofing' the first two Pearls. Wanting an answer, Bill would then explain that this was his way of 'honoring' his deal. By becoming Green Diamond, he can call off the colony...while also setting up personal projects of his, and controlling the remaining Gems on earth. Pink didn't want this, but Bill showed no care and mocked her how she always whined, begged, and lied to everyone around her. Wanting a colony, lying to her friends of her identity, stressing her sisters out, reminding her of her many mistakes filling Pink with shame and guilt. Bill would then attack Pink ready to deal with her. Upon entering outside the Moon Base, the to fought with Bill having the upper hand most of the time. Pink though wouldn't give up, admitting to her mistakes and deciding to get rid of Bill from her sisters body, angered he'd treat fusion this way. She'd then bubble them all and have them fall onto the earth with Bill laughing all the way. When they landed, Green Diamond would defuse from the stress and impact, with neither Yellow or Blue even knowing what happened. Though when they woke up, all they saw were the supposed shattered remains of their sister Pink Diamond, completely unaware she faked her death. They would later get news that it had been Rose that done this, where at this point their patience reached it's limit. End of Rebellion During one of the major battles, Blue alongside Yellow would come at the battlefield as Garnet would predict, with Rose seeing them. However she would see their weapons greatly frightening her as Blue would then declare Rose's punishment. However Thor would come along interrupting Yellow Diamond from killing more Gems and shattering Rose. Knowing he must be dealt with and let Blue deal with Rose, Yellow and Thor met and battle it out in a fight that was beautiful and in awe. Yet the battle had to end, and eventually the two gave it their all clashing where their power would cause the entire planet to see it. According to Blue, it was the greatest storm ever seen on the planet and any other in the galaxy. Whether it was after this battle or much later, Yellow Diamond would leave Thor and join Blue Diamond and White Diamond in unleashing a massive attack that was to destroy all Gems on the earth. Little did they know it only corrupted them , though still got the same result by ending the Rebellion once and for all. Aftermath With the Rebellion gone, Yellow would finally have the Cluster Project finished in hopes it would destroy the planet one day. To cease the pain what the planet represented. Blaming herself for Pink's death full of regret ever since. She would constantly train with her weapon Galaxy Storm. On earth, she would be considered one of the Four Light Goddesses. Present Era When one of her Peridot's made a report, Yellow Diamond would soon learn that the Crystal Gems were still somehow alive, and found them to be a nuisance as she disliked seeing their image. Realizing it wouldn't be good if they learned and destroyed the Cluster, Yellow made plans to send Peridot with an escort off to check while also possibly deal with the Crystal Gems. As her Peridot searched for a suitable escort, her sister Blue would come in contact and make a request to have someone take ore humans before the planet blew up. Relenting, she allowed it so long as the human didn't get in the way and chose Jasper as the escort. She wouldn't be aware, but the mission would fail with Peridot and CO-N1Y constantly trying to communicate to her with failure. Life in Homeworld Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond would get a call from White Diamond where the two would be shocked in hearing that White brought the Elementals (Nigel, Ed, and Abby) onto Homeworld. While Yellow would want them gone, White explained she had needs for them. Stating she can have them possible used to serve Homeworld and make Gems as strong as Era 1, or possible stronger. While worried, White would simply state they would be controlled, having Yellow train them with Blue teaching them of Homeworld and to give them respect which they agreed to. Though Yellow would only do so reluctantly. Eventually she would meet them after finishing her training. While she didn't really want to train them, and saw them only as a pain, Blue and her would argue where eventually Yellow allowed it. Though she would instead have a group of Rubies from Era 1 do so and wouldn't hold back. The fight ending with Ed winning against the Rubies but at the cost of the training room again blowing up, with Blue upset and deciding to train the Elementals herself. Elemental Rescue Arc During the beginning of the invasion, Yellow would hear word that something was going on. Quickly she met up with Blue and the two soon meeting White Diamond who told them the situation. Yellow being ordered to bring their army to victory with her accepting it. While leaving, she was soon reported that some portal opened up with the energy being Asgardian in nature. Recalling him, she would then tell her army to continue forth, but to leave a man with an electric hammer to her. During the invasion, Yellow would meet the God of Rock Valhallen and Krunk, disappointing it wasn't Thor and saw them as clowns. Having never even realized Thor had a brother at all, and assumed he was weak. The three would then fight with Yellow seeing the God of Rock more of a threat than Krunk who she compard to a Ruby, and would try to finish of Valhallen quick. The Asgardian though held back with Yellow somewhat admitting that he was clearly stronger than he looked, acknowledging he was at least better than the regular grunts and noted his ability of sound and electricity. She would use her technique Lighting Arc to finish him off, but he would survive with Yellow finally deciding she would push aside her pride and entered Diamond Battle Mode. Shrinking down yet also gaining more power, and became an even bigger threat. Krunk and Valhallen would make a good fight, and decided to stop her-even for a while-they used their own super move which took her down. Blue would find her though with the two explaining what they learned while the two Justice Friends fled. Blue then explains to Yellow that their communications were down and were unable to get assistance from other colonies being attacked and with Yellow then realizing that all this was for the Elementals, Yellow stating that she knew they were to much trouble. The two would then decide to do their best to protect their home. Yellow ready to save the colonies while Blue would be with Yellow Pearl later to find the intruders. The two giving each other luck as they dealt with the situation at hand. Yellow Diamond making way to the control room with everyone saluting her. Yellow Pearl then informing her of a virus they couldn't expel easily at all. Swayzak would make an appearance then and mock the Gems, with Yellow deciding she would have to do this herself. Entering cyberspace thanks to the power of her Gem, she found and destroyed the virus, Swayzak meeting her in an attempt to stop her but failed miserable. Once she got communications online, Yellow Pearl informer her that all the colonies were under attack. Again Yellow Diamond entered only Swayzak coming more prepared. Unfortunately while battling he would attempt to delay her by turning into Pink Diamond...then be defeated in less than five seconds as she had become livid by that mockery and swore if she got her hands on him, she'd torture him. The Plutarkians would soon arrive under the belief that Homeworld was ripe for the picking with the leader Camembert ready to kill them. Only for them to soon be destroyed one by one with Yellow having cleared the virus and had Homeworld defenses up upon learning about the invaders. Telling Yellow Pearl to have some prisoners captured and help Blue while she started helping the colonies under attack, while also wondering if earth made an alliance with the species. She then returned to dealing with Swayzak at hand. Virus Showdown Yellow Diamond would soon deal with the rest of Swayzak's virus, having finished cleaning the planetary system, communications, and navigational sets. Ordering Yellow Pearl to prepare a counter strike to deal with the invaders. She then gets ready to deal with Swayzak when he appears in a attempt to mock her. Stating himself superior because of his deed and other actions, with Yellow only taunting him in return showing disrespect angering him. The virus not realizing she had him ranting to locate him, which she then quickly and easily found his server at his absolute shock and rage. Still, the virus believes himself superior and attacks trying to finish her off while Yellow defends herself. He then believes her killed only for again to live annoying him further. Eventually her further mockery of him gets him immensely angered to the point where he grows slightly surprising her, but not much. She then enters her Diamond Battle Mode with Swayzak not realizing this at all. Then in a instant, she uses her great speed to deal multiple wounds all over him and then deals the finishing blow, the final humiliation for him as he screeches while falling apart. Yellow leaving, her anger subsided after dealing with the virus no longer even caring if he lived or nor. Once she finished dealing with Swayzak, she would then get a call from Blue Pearl and took over for her own Pearl with Blue Pearl then explaining about an attack on her Diamond. She demanded to see this with Blue Pearl showing Valhallen and Krunk knocking her sister away deciding she will then finish them off unless White Diamond got to them first. She had Yellow Pearl then gather security and work with Blue Pearl to deal with the enemies. By the end of the arc, she along with Blue Diamond came with many other Gems to finish off the intruders who decided to quickly leave. Valhallen summoning the Bifrost with all but two escaping just in time. Yellow Diamond had been unable to stop them and raged that once she saved the colonies, she would have the entire armada wipe the earth before the Cluster did. White Diamond would then appear and stop that, and calmly explain they'll get the Elementals back in time. For now though, they had a mess to clean up. Powers and Abilities Being a Diamond, Yellow Diamond is one of the most powerful Gems in the entire Gem Empire, who demonstrated the ability to take on the Crystal Gems, Grimm, Asgardians, and even the Elementals by herself including their allies. It can be assumed that she possesses standard Gem abilities, but since she is a Diamond, the abilities are expected to be much greater than usual. Only those that are Justice Friends level can take her on, anybody less would be likely destroyed. Having even challenged the Elementals and ''Thor with an uncertain amount of victories and losses. She is considered an Omega threat alongside her sisters. Unique Abilities *'Aura Projection': The Diamonds can project an aura around them that they can control, either radiating it from their entire bodies or emitting it from specific parts of their bodies such as their hands. Yellow's aura is represented as yellow clouds of electricity. She can use this as an offensive ability in both the physical and mental plane, mostly seen when angry or training. **'Corruption Induction': Though the attack was meant to obliterate the Crystal Gems on Earth after Pink's supposed shattering; Yellow, Blue, and White Diamond's collective powers instead corrupted the remaining Gems on Earth. **'Light Destabilization': Yellow Diamond can generate powerful light currents around her entire body and then project it from her fingertips, which are powerful enough to destabilize a Gem's form. She can also focus energy to cut through thick surfaces or rapid-fire her discharge or use it on her own weapon. This ability functions exactly like a Gem Destabilizer-where the device was actually based on her power. **'Electrokinises: Thanks to her own control of her power, she can summon lighting and electricity at will. In fact, her power is so great, that it can even challenge the one known as Thor. Even more so after she trained herself to master it. **'''Enhanced Strength: Yellow Diamond is notable for her incredible strength, which she used in combat back in the Rebellion. Able to go one-on-one with Thor despite his own immeasurable power and even Krunk. Knocking a Grimm Dragon away with one blow. **'Enhanced Speed': Partly due to her size, Yellow is remarkably fast. Able to make it to Blue Diamond before she had been shattered by a Grimm Dragon. **'Enhanced Durability': Yellow Diamond has an astounding endurance as when she faced the Justice Friends Valhallen and Krunk. Their ultimate move unable to even 'poof' her, though did cause some damage which she shook off. **'Cyberspace Entry: '''Yellow Diamond can enter cyberspace itself thanks to her Gem. Able to allow her to deal with virus's much faster than even the Peridots and deal with other annoyances. *'Iaido Proficency: She spent many years and even now still training this deadly art to expert levels. Having learned how to use her weapon in frightening speed time making it assumed she's a prodigy with it. '''Diamond Battle Mode A very powerful technique that is rather unique even amongst Diamonds. Unlike regular Gems, due to Yellow being a Diamond, by altering and shrinking her size, her own power would increase further. Her own strength, speed, and signature powers underwent a drastic leap. Her own electrical powers going beyond and can fight even Thor on even pars with it. Enhanced Speed: 'She can move as fast as lighting in this state. Going at speeds regular people cannot see with only the most well trained able to defend themselves. *'Lightining Arc - While she can technically use this technique already, in her Diamond Battle Mode it can be used at full power. With it she can slice an entire mountain apart, capable of even destroying a Gem's form completly while devestating the surface she stands. According to the God of Rock himself, it's power actually seems to match the very cosmic storm that created Thor's own hammer, Mjolnir. Weapons ' Galaxy Storm' - After seeing the many resources lost, the Crystal Gems weapons, and Blue alongside herself nearly dying, Yellow Diamond decided it was time to have a personal weapon. Having it created by the top Bismuths in the Gem Empire to the response of the threat lifeforms on Earth represented, her weapon was forged. Using a unique style that resolves on quick drawing of the blade respond to an attack, striking or cutting the attacker, removing the blood then putting it back in it's scabbard, she learned was called Iaido. Aside from one warrior, everyone else who saw her ran or hesitated to even fight her. It is a katana with a sheath resembling a japanese Chokuto and is well known to cut through any material, even acting as a Gem Destabilizer. Relationships Family White Diamond - 'Yellow Diamond seems to be afraid of White Diamond; she claims she is difficult to talk to and please, even with all her success. The four Diamonds used to be together, indicating that White used to be closer to her fellow Diamonds than she is now. Now though she rarely talks to them unless it is something important. Yellow mentally disliking how White sometimes does as she pleases. 'Blue Diamond - 'The two care for each other deeply, and are usually seen around each other. The two having a emotional bond ever since Pink departed. Though like sisters, the two do argue especially when it comes to their desceased sister. Though despite that they wish for each other to be safe, the two wishing each other luck during the invasion. According to Bill, when they fused, the two liked it. 'Pink Diamond - 'Yellow, despite all her attitude, truly did care for Pink Diamond. Pink being the one person that made her laugh, and always tried supporting her, even with the Dragons. Still that didn't stop Yellow from constantly chastising her and ignoring her finding her personality to be a nuisance at times. After her shattering though, she has become severely angered and miserable. Stating she always felt her image haunt her, and regrets giving her earth believing her death to be her fault. Because of this she initiated the Cluster Project and hates any mention of the world, hoping the pain would go away. '''Steven Universe - '''She is unaware of his existence, or at the least doesn't realize just who he is. Not knowing he is the son of her sister Pink Diamond. '''Allies ' '''Yellow Pearl - '''Her personal Pearl that has been with her for eons, treating her very well and sees her as an important member of her court. When Yellow Pearl begged for a weapon, instead of shattering her she agreed, with rumor having she trains her personally. Yellow Pearl wishing to protect her Diamond like Blue Pearl. '''Peridot - '''While their relationship isn't exactly known, Peridot states she answers directly to Yellow, and respects her. '''Neutral The Elementals - 'She hates them. While not entirely personal, she dislikes them and sees them as annoyances, reminding her of the time back when she battled their predecessors. The Elementals believing she's entally unstable but fear her as they witnessed her power when she wasn't even trying. '''Elemental Pearls - '''Like Blue, they likely would obey her and give her respect. 'White Pearl - '''She obeys White Pearl knowing full well it is White Diamond behind that mouth. Like Blue, they find the Pearl unnatural even by their standards, the two even showed a degree of trepidation towards her. Though they do feel bad for her as they know she was once Pink's personal Pearl before she had been taken away and converted. '''Enemies Rose Quartz - Yellow Diamond despises and loathes Rose Quartz after she shattered her sister Pink. Had it not been for Thor, she would have aided Blue in attacking and eliminating her together. In the present while she's uncertain if she's alive-though does have some belief-she rather the Cluster finish her off. 'Thor - '''One of the very, ''very f''ew organics she respects. Having fought him numerous times, the Lighting God in a sense allowed her to grow in power, battling out back in the Rebellion for years. During the Elemental Invasion Arc, she expected Thor himself would come, and wished to deal with him on her own. 'Grimm - 'Yellow hated the Grim due to their power in killing her loyal subjects. She would eliminate many of them during her time on earth. 'Racing Drones - 'Like many of her Gem kind, she to dislikes the Racing Drones for their savagery towards her people, Yellow fought many of them during her time on earth to protect the Gems from being harvested. 'Asgardians - 'An annoyance that joined Rose's army where she defeated many during the battle on earth. There is of course only one acception, maybe two as of recent. 'Cybertronians - A'n annoyance that joined Rose's army where she defeated many during the battle on earth. 'Crystal Gems - 'She hates the Crystal Gems, as she believes them to be the main cause of Pink Diamond's demise and an annoyance for trying to fight back against Homeworld. While many Gems would fight back against her, most would hesitate or run as they were fully aware how dangerous she is. Yellow Diamond having shattered many of them during the Rebellion and even corrupted them (unintentionally) during the final battle. 'Bill Cipher - 'She doesn't know him, but she would indeed hate him if she recalled how it was Bill that made her and Blue fuse together under his control. 'Seraphinite/Seph - 'Like her fellow rebels, the two don't have a good view on the Diamonds. Wishing to end their authority, though understands at the least they need numbers and strength to do so. Seph stating that Yellow probably wouldn't like it that they were alive. 'Vilgax - On'e of the Gems most feared and hated enemies to exist. The Diamond Authority having put a great bounty on him due to his constant destruction of colonies and even destroying a species they actually respected. Vilgax being one of the few who does not fear their power and would gladly shatter their kind. 'Plutarkians - 'A species they dislike as they compete for resources. The Gems also know their reputation as backstabbers.She sees them as a cowardly pathetic species that would attack when one's down. She did not hesitate in killing them and their ships during the Homeworld Invasion. She suspects they may have an alliance with earth. 'United Stellar Alliance - 'Like her fellow Diamonds, they would find the Alliance an annoyance as they slow down their invasions constantly. Though the Grand Council Woman Fe'ire would one day wish to make piece with them. 'Glorft - ' In the past her people destroyed their home, nearly putting the Glorft onto extinction. Many years later, the Glorft would soon fight back in the future where they have adopted Vilgax's ways. The species hating Gems and wishing to get revenge on them. 'Valhallen - 'She didn't really bother with the God of Rock and saw him as a Jester. Even then she acknowledged his power and seems to admit he's not entirely weak. 'Krunk - 'An idiot that she considers to be like the Rubies. All brawn with no brain, though admits that he is somewhat of a threat because of his Diamond level strength. 'Swayzak - 'A lowly virus that she easily defeated three without any actual effort. But after his transformation to Pink, she swore that if she ever got her hands on him, he'd wish he got the 'mercy' of a quick death. She would soon find and easily beat him for the third time sending him packing not even caring if he even lived. Background Information *She originates from the television series Steven Universe. Quotes (To Swayzak after transforming to Pink) ''"...You fool...I've endured thousands of years of being haunted by her image and a thousand other years of her pranks! You think such trickery would work on ME!?" (Referring to Thor during invasion) "And be on the lookout for an Asgardian wielding a hammer that emits electricity. He is mine..." Gallery Yellow Diamond and Yellow Pearl.jpg Yellow Diamond.jpeg Yellow and Blue.jpg Background Information She originates from the television series Steven Universe. Trivia * She is the first Diamond to fuse alongside Blue Diamond. * Unlike her home series, she trained how to fight at a frightening level. * She is the first to lose to the Elementals, and battle them the most, particularly Fire. * She once competed unofficially to Thor for the Title of God of Thunder. Category:Characters Category:Gems Category:Villains Category:Gem Empire